


Placate

by sithmoonchild



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Clingy Kylo, M/M, Phone Sex, Post-Canon TFA, tired Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithmoonchild/pseuds/sithmoonchild
Summary: Kylo is away on a mission and when he calls Hux, Hux decides to give in to his pleasures. This is soft but filthy.





	Placate

Hux held his breath when Kylo’s languid voice poured over the comm. He had been trying to get some work done, staring with unrelenting agony into the glow of his datapad, wishing for the hours to pass more swiftly so he could finally attempt sleep. Kylo was on a mission, away from the ship, interrupted by his own apparent and abhorrent neediness. Said neediness was directed at Hux and Hux was annoyed, already cursing under his breath at the first word Kylo spoke. He was droning on about the mission Snoke had sent him on, talking seemingly to himself as Hux sat silently and tried to focus on finishing with his work. His artificial focus disintegrated when Kylo stopped talking, a static nothingness hanging between them. It was almost palpable, Hux wanted to reach out and brush his fingers through the air in front of him, thinking maybe he’d feel Kylo’s warmth there, somehow. He snapped out of it when Kylo sighed on the other end. 

“Is that all you have to tell me? I’m nearly finished with my work here and then I’d like to sleep, if you don’t mind.” Hux pushed all thoughts of affection from his mind and settled back into his comfortable veneer of self important nonchalance. There was no response other than the sound of Kylo breathing which filled Hux with irritation. “Truly, have you called just to keep me from my duties or is there something else you needed, Ren?” There was a brief pause, filled with more shallow breathing before Kylo spoke, his voice heady with something Hux couldn’t quite put his finger on. Exhaustion, perhaps. 

“I need you.” Kylo said in a moan then, a brooding command for Hux to follow, as always. There was a vicious desire between each word, and Hux felt his heartbeat quicken.

“You always need me.” Hux shivered, bringing a hand to the bridge of his nose and pinching. He was already hard in his trousers, just from being told he was needed. Kylo moaned again and Hux tried to bite his tongue but failed. “Are you touching yourself, Ren?” Hux’s voice was almost a whisper, the lowest it could go without allowing Kylo to peer underneath his facade. He needed to remain in control, it was where Kylo liked him best, and admittedly where he liked himself best as well. He reveled in the moments with Kylo on his knees in front of him, drooling like a dog for everything Hux had to offer him. His body a sedative for Kylo to placate himself with. But when Kylo was away, these calls had been doing the trick. It was only for a short time anyway, Kylo was to return tomorrow. This would hold them both over until then. It had become a routine. Kylo would call him in his bouts of incessant clinginess, and Hux would appease him, in turn appeasing himself, at least enough so he could get some sleep. He would never admit otherwise.

“What if I was?” Kylo replied, the raspiness of his voice allowing Hux to picture him thrown onto a bed somewhere, his thick dark hair in a halo around his head against the pillow. Hux sighed and unzipped his trousers, brushing his fingers against his erection and gasping. Kylo must have heard it because he groaned, something throaty and animalistic that sent bolts of electricity through Hux’s spine and up behind his ears. “I wish you were here. Tell me what you would do to me if you were here, Hux.” Hux’s annoyance shifted to full blown arousal, the urgency to draw pleasure from Kylo taking precedence over his feigned composure and indifference. 

“Are you lying down?” 

“Yes. On my back. Stroking myself.” Kylo let out another guttural moan. Hux was coming apart at the seams.

“I would be between your legs. My mouth around your cock.” Hux was stroking himself now, breath shaky. “You love my mouth on you, don’t you? You needy thing. Always so filthy when you beg for me.” Hux whined.

“Fuck, Hux. I need you, I need you,” Kylo let out a string of soft little gasping noises that dug into Hux’s skin like needles, sharp and smooth. “I’m close. Hux, please.”

“Please what, Kylo? Use your words.” Hux pinched the bridge of his nose again and tightened his grip around his cock, almost crying out in pleasure.

“Please, I’m about to- _ah_ ,” 

“Tell me what you want, Ren. You can’t have it if you don’t ask.”

“You called me Kylo.”

“Yes, is that what you need?”

“Yes, Hux. Yes, fuck, I- _yes_ ,” Kylo was completely undone now, and Hux was drinking it in, bathing in Kylo’s pleasure like it was the only thing that could purify him. The irony was amusing. “Please. _Please_ , Hux. Say it again. Say my name.” The begging was, as always, a delicious touch. Hux leaned forward, back straight, head tilted to the side, the image of Kylo nipping at his exposed neck pulling another moan from his lips.

“Kylo,” Hux sighed. “ _Kylo_.” He over enunciated, letting the ‘y’ drag a little and pressing his tongue hard against his top teeth on the ‘l’. He repeated it over and over until he heard Kylo break on the other end, melting into excruciating pleasure that had Hux spilling over his fist, running his other hand through his hair, pulling it from its immaculate uniformness. 

Kylo’s breathing was heavy when it met Hux’s in the space between them again. There was an eruption there, a fizzy white energy, something electrifying. Hux realized then that he wanted to be in Kylo’s arms, enraptured by the warmth of him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Ren.” And with that, he hung up and finished his work, sipping a too-strong drink on the way to his bed where he curled into a ball on the side where Kylo always slept, burying his face in the pillow and inhaling his scent.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by my friend Nic (@remorselessgay on twitter) when we were talking about kylux phone sex the other day, and I knew I had to write something, even if it was just a little one shot. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
